


We might as well be strangers

by Pseudo_L



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ás vezes as amizades não sobrevivem com o passar do tempo</p><p>Kurtofsky fic<br/>Dave Centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comecei isto em 2011 e nunca acabei pois em 2013 perdi todos os documentos quando o computador avariou. Estou agora a re-postar tudo aqui e a tentar acabar. Vai divergir do canon em vários aspectos relativos à familia do Dave. E tudo a partir da season 3.

**1 Setembro de 1999**

Era o primeiro dia de Dave no infantário.

Era algo intimidador estar num lugar repleto de crianças a correr e aos berros, afinal antes deste dia Dave tinha passado os dias com a sua irmã mais velha, Anya, e a sua mãe. Mas esta tinha encontrado um novo emprego e infelizmente, devido às incompatibilidade de horários, o infantário revelou-se a única opção possível.

Dave era um rapaz bastante observador e demasiado calmo, tendo em conta as outras crianças da sua idade, por isso decidira ficar pela mesa a desenhar. Olhando em seu redor via dois grupos bastante distintos: as raparigas que estavam ao lado da casa de bonecas a agir como se de famílias se tratassem; e os rapazes que estavam bastante entretidos a desmontar brinquedos ou a correr atrás uns dos outros. Era estranho ver esta divisão, afinal ele e a irmã sempre brincaram juntos, quer a desmontar brinquedos e fazer de mecânicos, como a agir como uma família, sendo que nesta situação Anya desempenhava o papel de mãe. Sentia falta da irmã para brincar, mas, como a sua mãe havia explicado, ela agora andava na escola para gente grande e ainda faltavam dois anos para Dave poder ir para lá também.

Fora estranho quando vira uma das educadoras a chamar todas as crianças e deixá-lo na mesa. Sentia-se deixado de parte, mas afinal de quê que ele estava à espera, era apenas o rapaz novo. Foi quando reparara em alguém escondido debaixo de uma mesa, que por gestos lhe pedira para não dizer que estava ali. Dave sentia-se confuso pois parecia ser um pequeno rapaz, no entanto estava a usar uma saia em tule por cima das calças e uma tiara. Resolvera também ele pôr-se debaixo da mesa e falar com o rapaz, que imediatamente lhe estendera a mão.

'Olá!' - também Dave lhe estendera a mão, mas revelava um olhar ainda mais confuso ao ouvir a voz do rapaz – 'O meu nome é Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, e o teu?'

-'Dave, quer dizer David Karofsky, mas chama-me Dave … Só a mãe me chama David'- o outro rapaz esboçara um sorriso - 'Po'quê que estas aqui e não a brincar com os outros meninos?'

-'Eles não querem que b'inque com eles, dizem que pareço uma menina e eles não b'incam com meninas. As raparigas não querem b'incar comigo porque dizem que assim só uma delas pode ter marido no jogo, mas eu não quero ser marido de nenhuma!' - disse Kurt empinando o nariz e esbugalhando os olhos azuis. David acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça fazendo de conta perceber a situação do rapaz- 'E porque elas querem a minha tiara.'

Dave sorrira, "Kurt é um rapaz estranho" pensava ele, mas isso não o impedira de perguntar se o rapaz queria ficar na mesa a desenhar com ele, mas Kurt negara o pedido, afinal ele não queria ser descoberto pelo resto das crianças, mas dissera que se Dave levasse uma folha para lá, eles podiam ficar os dois a desenhar.

Dave olhava Kurt com inveja. O rapaz desenhava tão bem quando em comparação com ele, que apesar de ser algo que gostasse muito, não tinha jeito para a coisa. Dave desenhara um dinossauro no meio de uma cidade "É o Godzilla, vês?", Kurt por sua vez estava a desenhar uma princesa de um filme que já tinha visto com a sua irmã, "A bela e o monstro" deveria ser esse o titulo.

-'Sabes Dave, a Bela é a minha princesa preferida, e queres saber porquê?' - perguntou o pequeno rapaz enquanto pintava o pêlo do Monstro. - 'Porque apesar do príncipe não ser bonito, ela conseguiu gostar dele e torna-lo numa pessoa boa.' - dera uma olhada ao desenho do Dave e pegando no lápis vermelho fez um sorriso no dinossauro

-'Porquê que fizeste isso?'

-'Ele parecia triste'

Não tardara a serem descobertos pela educadora para serem chamados para o almoço. Dave sentara-se ao lado de Kurt, afinal, ainda não conhecia mais ninguém. Não tardara à mesa ficar repleta de outros miudos que ao fim de cinco minutos iniciaram uma pequena guerra de comida que em pouco tempo passara a envolver praticamente todos os presentes na sala com a excepção de Kurt que se tentara esconder debaixo da mesa mas antes que pudesse um dos rapazes entornara o sumo de laranja por cima dele. David ficara zangado e mandara-os parar pegando no braço de um dos rapazes maiores, o mesmo que entornara o sumo por cima do seu amigo.

-'Pede desculpa!'- Kurt aproximara-se de Dave e com os dois braços tentou afasta-lo de Finn Hudson, era esse o nome do rapaz alto, salvo erro da memoria de Kurt.

-'Deixa estar Dave, eu já estou habituado. Não precisas de ficar de castigo por minha causa.'

Dave seguira o conselho do amigo apesar de não concordar, mas prometera a si mesmo que não ia deixar isso voltar a acontecer.

Passaram o resto da tarde a desenhar e a brincar com os Power Rangers, que Kurt insistia em casar enquanto se encontravam em batalha com o poderoso Optimus Prime. O relógio marcava seis horas e meia quando Elizabeth Hummel e Alexandra Karofsky, acompanhada de Anya apareceram para vir buscar os respectivos filhos. Kurt não hesitara a correr para os braços da mãe, que sorria ao ouvi-lo contar como havia sido o seu dia.

-'Mãe, mãe! Tenho um amigo novo, mãe. Ele chama-se Dave e é muito g'ande e... '- apontara para o pequeno Dave que estava de momento a ter o seu pequeno cabelo encaracolado a ser torturado pelas mãos da irmã ' - Ali está ele, mãe! E, e ele ajudou-me quando os out'os meninos estavam a atirar comida uns contra os out'os.

Elizabeth sorria e tirara a máquina fotográfica da mala, tinha por hábito tentar fotografar todos os momentos importantes para a vida do filho, pois temia com o progredir da sua doença vir a esquecer-se destes. Pedira a Alexandra para tirar uma foto aos dois rapazes coisa que Sra. Karofsky não hesitou a aceitar, afinal também ela gostava de ver recordados os momentos importantes do filho.

Kurt pegara na mão do amigo e levara o para as escadas onde Dave se sentou e Kurt pos-se no degrau abaixo sorrindo. Dave pousara a cabeça sob o cabelo macio de kurt, abraçando-o e sorrindo para a camara.

Elizabeth agradecera a Alexandra, dizendo que depois de revelar a fotografia dar-lhe-ia uma e Kurt despedira-se de Anya e de Dave com um beijo de leve na face que fez com que o rapaz maior ficasse com as bochechas rosadas.

-'Té amanhã Dave'

-'Té amanhã Kurt'


	2. Chapter 2

31 de Outubro de 1999

Era halloween e isso era para Kurt era uma optima oportunidade para usar algo mais bonito e requintado. Durante o ultimo mês o rapaz havia insistido em ajudar a mãe na tarefa de fazer o seu fato, estava decidido a vestir-se de Peter Pan.

Elizabeth acabara de colocar o chapéu na cabeça do filho quando ouvira o marido a chama-los para o pequeno almoço. Kurt apressara-se a correr para os braços do pai mostrando orgulhosamente o seu fato.

-Gostas pai? Gostas? Fui eu que fiz com a mãe. - Burt pegou no filho ao colo e fez de conta que examinava o fato com bastante atenção, embora não percebesse nada de costuras nem moda.

Apesar de saber que o seu filho era bastante diferente dos outros rapazes sabia que ele era um rapaz forte e decido, mais do que alguma vez Burt fora. Elizabeth acabara de colocar os pratos dela e de Burt na mesa antes de preparar algo diferente para Kurt, sabia que não havia melhor surpresa para o rapaz do que panquecas com a forma da face do Mickey pela manhã.

-Ob'igada mamã!

-Hoje vai ser o Pai a levar-te à escola que a hoje está a sentir-se doente.

-Okay mamã.

Elizabeth sabia que o seu estado estava a piorar de dia para dia, evitava sair de casa, os seus membros já não lhe respondiam, a memória faltava-lhe e necessitava das fotos para poder lembrar-se de pequenas coisas. Começara a espalhar pela casa pequenos papeis com datas importantes e como o aniversário do filho, do marido, o aniversário de casamento dos dois... Sem dar conta que deitara a garrafa de caramelo ao chão. Olhara para Burt preocupada, os dois tinham consciencia que a doença estava a piorar, mesmo que atenuada pelos medicamentos que tomava diariamente. Os dois haviam decidido não informar Kurt sobre a doença da mãe, era segundo eles uma realidade demasiado cruel para uma criança tão pequena enfrentar, mas o filho suspeitava, algo não estava certo apesar de não ter consciencia do quê.

-Mamã toma a garrafa, deixaste cair sem querer. -disse kurt pegando a garrafa do chão e colocando-a sobre a mesa. - Tens de ter mais atenção às coisas mamã.

-Obrigada meu amor, agora senta-se que já te ponho o pequeno almoço na mesa.

Kurt sentara-se na mesa e colocara algum caramelo sob as suas panquecas. Pensava para si mesmo, tentando adivinhar que fato levaria Dave naquele dia. Dave apesar de fã de alguns filmes da disney, tal como Kurt, não parecia o tipo de rapaz que levasse um fato de principe de collants, pronto ao salvamento. Talvez Dave optasse pelo Godzilla visto estar sempre a falar dele.

Enquanto comia ouvia os seus pais a falar e a combinaras tarefas diárias, pois visto naquele dia Elizabeth ficar em casa, seria Burt o encarregue do transporte do filho e das compras, pelo menos se a esposa não se sentir melhor.

De pequeno almoço tomado foram pai e filho para o camiao de trabalho do pai, que seria o coche de Kurt para o infantário. Burt forrara o banco com jornais, pois sabia como o filho odiava sujar-se e era normal os bancos terem algum oleo.

No infantário Dave esperara por Kurt, estava disfarçado de pirata algo tipo um dos subordinados do infame Capitão Gancho. Fora estranho quando vira os outros rapazes reunir-se com de forma a pedir para se juntar a eles para á noite irem pedir doces.

-Queres vir hoje connosco pedir doces? - Perguntara Finn Hudson que estava disfarçado de Michael Angelo das Tartarugas Ninja

Dave não sabia o que dizer, era a primeira vez que o convidavam para tal coisa e sentia-se tentado a aceitar, mas sem ele Kurt iria ficar sozinho e nem sequer iria pedir doces naquele ano.

-O Kurt pode vir comigo?

-Claro que não! - quase gritara Noah Puckerman, um dos rapazes cuja maior diversão era chatear Kurt e tentar faze-lo chorar, disfarçado de Super Mario. Dave lembra-se de diversas vezes que andara à luta com Noah por causa de Kurt. - Nós não queremos meninas connosco. Sabes que no ano passado ele veio vestido de Floco de Neve ou lá como se chama aquela princesa.

-O Kurt não é uma menina, é um menino, e parem de ser maus para ele! -Dave estava furioso, cerrava os pulsos irritado

-Alguem irritou o Hulk~ohhh~! - as gargalhadas enterraram por completo os murmurios irritados de Dave. - O Dave gosta do Kurt, o Dave gosta do Kurt... - Estas palavras ecoavam nos ouvidos do rapaz, o tom de troça parecia magoa-lo mais do que qualquer murro que já tenha levado.

-Ewwww mas eles são dois rapazes! - Apontara Puck, tal como era conhecido Noah.

-Deixem-me em paz! Eu não vou com vocês, se o Kurt não for não vou, ele é meu amigo e prefiro ir com ele. - A cantoria voltara a ressoar, e agora também as raparigas se haviam juntado. Dave nunca se sentira tão pequeno e abafado.

Burt chegara com o filho ao infantário e esperara com ele por alguma das educadoras para anotar a chegada do filho ouvira os comentários pouco felizes das outras mães em relação ao seu filho. "Pelo menos este ano dignou-se a não o deixar vir de vestido..."; "Mas que tipo de pais deixam o miudo sair de casa assim...", "Espero que o meu filho não lhe siga o exemplo e nem lhe fale...". Estes comentários partiam-lhe o coraçao, seria impensavel que alguém se referisse com palavras tao crueis a uma criança, muito menos alguem doce e simpatico como Kurt.

-Olá Kurt! - Cumprimentara Alexandra Karofksy ao ver a criança – Estás tão bonito hoje, meu anjo.

-Ob'igada.

-Olha o Dave já está lá dentro à tua espera.- Os seus olhos focavam agora Burt a quem estendera a mão –O senhor deve ser o pai do Kurt, nota-se, têm o mesmo olhar. Alexandra Karofsky, muito prazer.

-Burt Hummel, e o prazer é todo meu.

Alexandra despedira-se de Kurt e de Burt, deixando os dois à mercê dos comentários desagradáveis de outras mães, mas reparara que desta vez alguem tinha intervido na conversa delas pois pareciam chocadas. "Sinceramente Carole, custa a crer que digas isso, até parece que queres que o teu filho fique da mesma maneira, embora não seja dificil prever que tal aconteça visto não ter nenhuma presença masculina em casa...", a mulher a quem as palavras se dirigiam parecia magoada. Do que Burt sabia Carole Hudson criava sozinha o filho desde a morte do marido à dois anos, e tentava fazer o melhor que podia, conciliando o trabalho na merciaria e a familia. Ouvira a mulher retirando-se magoada, desculpando-se que teria de abrir a loja naquele dia.

-"Kurt já podes ir lá para dentro, depois esperas aqui por mim ou pela mãe."

-"Sim papá."

Kurt dirigia-se para dentro do edificio e facilmente identificara Dave no meio dos outros rapazes o que o deixara algo triste, se calhar tinha arranjado novos amigos que fossem brincar com ele e não ficavam a manhã a desenhar nem a planear festas de chá entre a Barbie e os Power Rangers. Olhava à sua volta para os disfarces de toda a gente, e apesar de estar contente com o seu fato de Peter Pan não conseguia deixar de sentir inveja do vestido de Cinderela de Quinn Fabray, ou do fato de vampira de Tina, mas depois dos acontecimentos do ano anterior, Kurt aprendera da maneira mais cruel que usar um disfarce de princesa não era das melhores ideias. Lembra-se dos olhares estranhos que as mães dos outros miudos lhe lançavam, das palavras que diziam embora não soubesse o significavam metade delas, e do sorriso da mãe que tentava esconder a tristeza que sentia ao ouvir tais coisas sobre o seu filho. Passara aquele dia sozinho, pois nenhuma das outras crianças sequer se aproximara dele, por isso decidira naquele ano optar por um fato mais discreto.

Mas ouvira algo que chamara a sua atenção; "Deixem-me em paz, a mim e ao Kurt!" o que no fundo tornara o coração do pequeno rapaz mais leve, perder o unico amigo que tinha ia ser cruel. Dave afastara-se dos outros rapazes vindo ao encontro de Kurt, que achara bastante engraçado o facto do amigo estar disfarçado de pirata, afinal os piratas tinham uma grande importancia na historia de Peter Pan, fazia parecer que no fundo tinham combinado o fato.


End file.
